EN EL OJO DEL HURACÁN
by Carol MacLand
Summary: Un pequeño fic presentado en GF 2017, como regalo para Gezabel, espero les agrade


**Los personajes hijo Creados por la escritora Kyoko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y La mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 un 1979**

La batalla recién comenzaba, en las trincheras el movimiento sin cesaba, estaba en una posición difícil, entre todos los bandos había acordado en la batalla y luchar dignamente desde sus trincheras, toda la era estaba yendo, entre los jefes de alto mando de cada bando se hace una pausa en la lucha para una celebración.

Gezabel estaba de cumpleaños y entre los comandantes había preparado una pequeña celebración sorpresa para ella, por las horas de la lucha estaba detenido, sus compañeras de la atiborrada de trabajo para que ella no se diera la cuenta que entre todos los planificó, el caer la noche repentinamente se vio sola en el centro de control, desde allí tenía el honor y la responsabilidad de vigilar que las trincheras no se utilizaban las armas dejado de exterminio masivo, que el orden reinara y que las cosas no se salieron de control en el calor de las batallas

Gezabel buscaba con la mirada a los que se pueden ayudar con el trabajo y la nada, el silencio y la soledad total en la sala de control.

-Es increíble, soltó el presa de la rabia y sin más que hizo comenzado un recoger los mapas del campo de batalla y todos los documentos estratégicos esparcidos en su escritorio, ya daban casi las diez de la noche cuando la regla de la aleta a su barraca, todo estaba en silencio, algo no estaba bien su cuerpo y sus sentidos eran alertas, sus años en batallas y su amplia experiencia de algo debían servirle, un ataque sorpresa era llegar al lugar menos esperado, desenfundía su arma entró sigilosa, con lentitud a la barraca, solo tres pasos cuando se escucharon gritos ensordecedores.

\- ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS GEZABEL! la sorpresas hizo el brazo y el reflejo apuntan al frente en el arma, todos los regalos se paralizaron a la vista, ninguno esperaba que la reacción era así, aunque enérgica Era de Gezabel era una muchacha amistosa y muy querida por agentes de todos los bandos

-¿Están locos? Me quieres matar de un susto Geada enfundaba su arma y la veía con la cara seria, Terry fue el primero en acercarse a ella entendiendo que realmente no se esperaba encontrarlos a todos allí ..

\- Feliz cumpleaños preciosa, un fuerte abrazo no se hizo esperar uno a uno los jefes de cada batallón se fue acercando a felicitarla.

\- Te deseo el mejor de los cumpleaños Gezabel dijo Albert guiñandole un ojo, tu obsequio te lo haré llegar luego, la chica se sonrojaba, dos de los comandantes supremos le habían abrazado en menos de nada, era que brincaba en una pata de tanta emoción .

\- Feliz cumpleaños belleza, le dijo Neil galantemente y apretando con fuerza el abrazo, se extrajo un poco de ese gesto del señorito pero siente el cuerpo musculoso contra el sumo cierto escalofriante del estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo.

\- Solo te están felicitando Geza ¡ya basta! se reprendió ella misma en su mente. Archie y Stear esperando el momento adecuado para acercarse a felicitarla, Amantes, Hadas, Musas, Pecosas, Legionarias de todas las chicas de la felicidad, desean lo mejor, la noche transcurrió alegremente entre risas tragos y un festín de pasapalos que han encargado a un lugar muy exclusivo, pasada las dos de la madrugada cada vez que regresa a su trinchera a descansar, Gezabel está feliz pero agotada por el largo día de trabajo y por la celebración.

Se dirigió a su habitación en la ducha antes de la ducha, antes de preparar la tina de agua caliente con las ventas aromáticas y en ella se metió, recostó la cabeza en el borde apoyando en una toalla para repasar los acontecimientos de ese día, en la habitación se escuchó algunos ruidos, lo que la hizo levantarse y envolver en una toalla, al salir divisó la figura de un hombre frente al balcón.

-Stear ¿sucede algo? pregunto extraño de verlo en su habitación.

-No, solo que no hay oportunidad de felicitarte esta noche y no hacer nada sin hacerlo, Geza sonriendo el hacía un gesto con la mano desestimando lo que él decía.

-Pierde cuidado En la reunión con la gente no se dio la oportunidad, se acercó y se abrió, enseña el cuerpo de joven se sentó en una inequívoca señal de su excitación, sin saber cuándo cuando Stear tomó sus labios y la beso, al inicio fue solo un roce pero poco a poco se intensificó, ambos se comían la boca desesperados producto de la pasión que en ellos es el contacto despertó, el hechizo fue roto por un toque en la puerta.

toc toc toc, Gezabel al sentirse descubierta a empujones llevó a Stear hasta el balcón y desesperada ordenó que se lanzara, sin esperar respuesta corrió ajustando la toalla hasta la puerta, casi estaba por llegar cuando se abrió, era Archie quien entraba con una hermosa rosa negra en la mano el gatito se había cambiado venía perfumado y bien arreglado.

\- Feliz cumpleaños hermosa, Geza estaba asombrada viendo la estampa de aquel hombre que la miraba seductoramente.

-Gra .. Gracias Archie no tenias por qué molestarte, no se dice ni una palabra más, solo la miraba con un brillo bastante especial en su mirada, lentamente extendió la flor y con ella el acarició un hombro, esto hizo vibrar a Gezabel como nunca antes lo hizo nadie, de una sola mujer Archie se acercó a ella y sin perder tiempo devoró frenéticamente sus labios, Geza estaba simplemente en la gloria, el tiempo pareció detenerse, solo existían las caricias que ambos se prodigaban, ni cuenta se dio cuando la toalla de su cuerpo era lanzada por los aires, las mangas de los ladrillos de Archie la recolección haciéndole caer en un trance, se sentía en el medio de un torbellino de placer que la hipnotizaba, repentinamente se vio privada de ese placer que la consumición , al abrir sus ojos él ya no estaba,con la mirada recorrió la habitación y el volverse se encontró con Neil de frente, Ella abre los ojos todo lo que puede y el sonríe de medio lado y el dado

-De saber que así me lo espero.

Tan solo tuvo oportunidad de decir esas palabras de pocas porque tras la puerta se escucha, la voz del rubio

\- Gezabel, Gezabel, Geza abre por favor, Geza toma a Neil del brazo, y sin palabras medias para arrastra y de un empujón al mete al baño y cierra la puerta, con premura busca la toalla para cubrir su desnudez pero no la encuentra, sin pensarlo mucho corre a la cama y mete bajo las sábanas justo antes de que Albert entre.

-Disculpa mi atrevimiento pero quería despedirme de ti, veo que ya esta lista para dormir, el rubio sonreía tiernamente sintiéndose apenado.

-Pues si pero no importa, le contestó la pilla sonriendo con coquetería.

-Entonces acepta este pequeño regalo Geza, Albert se acercó hasta la cama y la pequeña y pequeña cajita, ella la tomó con el asombro y un tanto temblorosa al abrir una centelleantes pequeños corona un hermoso anillo de diseño elegante, Gezabel de la emoción brinco y abrazo al rubio olvidando por completo su desnudez, Albert se asombro al sentir el cuerpo desnudo de aquella mujer que abrazaba, lentamente rompió el abrazo y se perdió en aquella exquisita figura femenina, con usado levantó su mano y con un dedo acarició sus labios con un dedo, Gezabel abrió sus labios y seductora atrapó uno de sus dedos entre sus dientes, Albert solo pudo hacer un gesto antes de aquello.

Lentamente se acercó a ella y con ternura la recostó en la cama para besarla con la delicadeza, solo el logro avivar el fuego que consumen a la chica pobre y sin pensarlo dos veces se apretó a su cuerpo sin más, esperando poder satisfacer los deseos de su cuerpo y apagar el fuego que la consumición, Albert respondió rápidamente un sus caricias y comenzaba un darle ese placer tan ansiado, el repentino se escucha un portazo y la voz de Terry resonó como un trueno.

-¿GEZABEL QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁS HACIENDO? en simultáneo Neil, Archie y Stear saliendo de sus escondites gritando improperios hacia los que yacían en la cama.

El ruido ensordecedor del despertador hizo que Gezabel colorea de bruces al suelo, tenía el cabello enmarañado y estaba toda la sudorosa, varias botellas de whisky muestras de todo lo que ellas y sus amigas fueron llevadas celebrando su día de cumpleaños, evidenciaba la juerga que varias combatientes se habia montado

El tambor se levantó del suelo que suaba su trasero dolorido del trance que se había dado el caerse de la cama.

\- Rayos en solo yo pasa a mí, dijo el pobre al darse la cuenta que todo había sido producto de su imaginación y de todo lo que había vivido, levantando su humanidad caminó hasta el balcón y viendo hacia el cielo levantó ambos brazos y un todo el pulmón

Dios por qué a mí? ¿Por qué tanta maldad hacia mí? ¡NO ES JUSTO ESTO NO ES JUSTOOOOO!

ALETA


End file.
